The American Joint Committee on Cancer (AJCC) has been engaged in a clinical research project to develop staging classifications for cancers of all anatomic sites. Imminent directives for the AJCC derive from its past accomplishments of publication of three editions of the Manual for Staging Cancer. A new governance for the AJCC is stability in staging. Planned future activities of the AJCC include: 1. Refine present recommendations through comparisons with other established systems for staging and adjustments, where justified, to make compatible, i.e., pediatric tumors and gynecologic sites. 2. Identify variances and reaching accommodations between the staging systems of the AJCC and the International Union Against Cancer (UICC). Future publications of both organizations will reflect these reconciliations. 3. Continue studying the importance of molecular markers and prognostic indices and their role in staging. 4. Explore means and methods to encourage acceptance and use of the staging classifications and vigorously promote the value and use of the system in research protocols, medical schools, residency training programs, clinical practice, research, publications, and end-results reporting. 5. Investigate the need and feasibility of publishing articles on staging of cancer at specific sites or for certain physiologic systems, i.e., genitourinary and gynecologic, to accommodate the specialties of oncology practice and to encourage use of the staging classifications. 6. Develop staging schemes in accordance with national and international groups for the following sites: Kaposi's sarcoma, spinal cord, small intestine, mesotheliomas, fallopian tube, malignant carcinoid tumors, and tumors metastatic to the brain and liver. 7. Refine, publicize, distribute, and encourage the use of site- specific, cancer data collection forms.